


miracle bar

by dimpleskyun (orphan_account)



Series: short series (under 10k) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drag Queens, Drinking and Smoking, M/M, Trans Male Characters, but just the usual stuff at bars lmao, gay bars, mentions of packers, showheon if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dimpleskyun
Summary: Hoseok shuffles to stand right next to Changkyun, his eyes are sparkling in the different rainbow neon lights hanging aboveMiracle Bar, and he wears an easy smile. "My dick fell into the toilette," he whispers then. Again giggling to himself in delight.Changkyun takes a good look at him, lips parted in surprise because,what the fuck?"What?" he asks, in a whisper as well, and leans in towards Hoseok, ignoring the perfume radiating off of the other man."Mydickfell into the toilette," Hoseok repeats, he seems amused at his own mishap. "I meant like, my packer.""Oh."





	miracle bar

He checks his appearance one last time in the mirror. The purposefully messy hair that he spent hours on, the button up with the collar unbuttoned and showing part of his collarbones and chest (thank god his boobs are small), the tight pants that he feels comfortable in but at the same time when he turns the slightest he sees his ass, and _that_ somehow still makes him feel uncomfortable on some occasions.

He takes in a deep breath and tells himself that,  _not tonight._

For fuck's sake he is going to a _gay_ _club_ where prominently there are _gay men_ who would kill to have an _ass_ like Changkyun's. But—

But it still, sometimes, produces that all too familiar feeling of discomfort.

" _Kyunnie_ , we're late," Minhyuk whines from outside the bathroom, knocking softly on the door. "You look good, I promise."

Changkyun looks at his thick eyebrows that have grown in over the past year, at his sharp jawline and the light stubble he has growing on his chin and upper lip. He looks at the pimples decorating his face. He quite frankly looks like a boy that just entered puberty but in truth he is _twenty-one_ years old.

But it's fine, it's _alright_ , he has learned to look past the pimples, the awkward beginning of a mustache (he _hates_ mustaches) and instead focuses on his eyes, on the bigger picture he sees in the mirror. Which is one of a young man, always has been, only that now he can hold his own stare without feeling all too uncomfortable.

Minhyuk is right he _does_ look good.

Changkyun unlocks the bathroom door and pushes it open, nearly hitting Minhyuk with it in the process (who lets out a squeak of protest and jumps back). He switches the light off in the bathroom and walks into his room to retrieve his jacket and wallet. Minhyuk goes to wait for him by the entrance of their shared flat, he is wearing his finest silk shirt paired with leather pants and Changkyun knows Chae Hyungwon will be there. Minhyuk only ever tries _this_ hard for Hyungwon. He even wears a light shade of eyeshadow and his eyebrows are neatly plucked.

Changkyun walks past him but not before he leans in, scrutinizing his friend's face, and just like he suspects he notices the subtle make up applied on his friend's face to highlight all his remarkable features. Minhyuk pushes him away, annoyed and embarrassed, while Changkyun lets out loud laugh that echoes all the way through the staircase.

"Shut the fuck up." Minhyuk slams the door shut a lot more forcefully than he intended and cringes at the loud noise. He locks it and hands Changkyun the key. "Only so much fits in these leather pants and the keys are definitely _not_ one of those things." Changkyun rolls his eyes but takes them anyway, storing them into the inside pocket of his jacket.

  

When they get to the gay bar they spot Jooheon and Hyungwon, who are engaged in a conversation, not aware their friends are approaching. Minhyuk runs a hand through his bleached hair nervously and looks down at his outfit, arranging it here and there. He licks his lips as his eyes travel up and down Hyungwon's figure.

Changkyun has to admit Hyungwon does look good in his ripped jeans and simple white shirt that clings to his slim shoulders, it makes him look kind of innocent, but then he turns his face towards Changkyun and Minhyuk and there is this mischief and playfulness in his gaze (as well as his sinfully plump and full lips that shimmer in the red light coming from the small lamp attached above the club's entrance). Changkyun understands the crush and he smirks when Minhyuk trips a bit in his steps.

"Chill, you look good," he hisses at him, elbowing him to tell him to calm the _fuck_ down.

"I _know_ I look good I just need—"

"Minhyuk. Changkyun." Hyungwon walks over to them, he pats Changkyun lightly on the shoulder and wraps his arm around Minhyuk's neck to draw him in and playfully mess up his immaculately styled hair. "Glad you finally made it. We've been waiting for hours. Hoseok's already inside, he had to pee."

"Hoseok?" Changkyun asks curiously, he doesn't know of a _Hoseok_.

"Yeah, a friend of mine," Jooheon explains. "I know him from the safe place."

"Ah." Changkyun nods because well, Jooheon just seems to know pretty much everyone in the gay scene.

There's something annoying about straight people assuming just because one is gay or trans they suddenly know everyone that is part of the LGBT community but Changkyun _wouldn't_ be surprised if it were the case with Lee Jooheon, local bisexual boy that mingles with every single other gay person because he only deems _gay_ friendships as _good_ friendships. Not that Changkyun can blame him.

The door of the club opens and a young man walks out, he must be a bit older than Changkyun going by his well built body. His thick arms are peeking out of his tight black shirt, his legs are hugged by some skinny jeans, accentuating his thighs, and Changkyun thinks, _fuck_. It's not always he goes to _Miracle Bar_ and actually meets someone that he finds attractive.

At least not to the degree that he would push past his own insecurities and awkwardness to approach _said_ attractive person and enable with them. He swallows down the knot in his throat as he subtly (or maybe _not_ so subtly as Minhyuk slides up next to him and snorts, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way) stares at the man.

The man fist bumps the bouncer, Son Hyunwoo, and walks over to Changkyun, who suddenly notices just how hot it is in that particular April night, his button up clinging to his back.

"Hey, I'm back," the man says, his voice is slurred. Changkyun notices two things, 1) going by the unfocused look in the man's eyes, plus his slurred voice, he must be on the way of getting really fucking drunk, and 2) Changkyun definitely has _never_ seen a man this attractive before. He has a strong urge to cry and thank this man's parents, because _wow_. "Wait, oops, wrong people." The man giggles to himself and walks over to Hyungwon and Jooheon. The latter lets out a laugh.

"Uh, this is Shin Hoseok, the friend I mentioned." Jooheon places his hands on Hoseok's shoulders and turns him towards them. "These are Changkyun and Minhyuk, the friends I told you about."

"Oh, so not the wrong people after all." Hoseok giggles _again_ and Changkyun assumes that either Hoseok is naturally a giggly person or just the drunk giggly person. Either way he'll take it, it adds to the overall charm of the man. "Nice to meet you." He reaches out his hand to greet them.

"Nice to meet you, too." Changkyun takes the hand and is surprised by the strong grip, usually drunk people tend to be rather sloppy.

"So do we go in or what?" Hyungwon asks into the round and in turn receives collective nods.

Minhyuk walks ahead and engages in small talk with Hyunwoo, who stamps his wrist, taking no money from him. About a year ago Jooheon and Hyunwoo had a thing going on which grants them free entrance into the _Miracle Bar_ and even if Jooheon has dated a girl in the mean time it seems as if he is back thirsting after Hyunwoo, going by the glances he sends the bouncer when he thinks no one is looking. Changkyun will have to ask about that later.

Hoseok shuffles to stand right next to Changkyun, his eyes are sparkling in the different rainbow neon lights hanging above _Miracle Bar_ , and he wears an easy smile. "My dick fell into the toilette," he whispers then. Again giggling to himself in delight.

Changkyun takes a good look at him, lips parted in surprise because, _what the fuck?_

"What?" he asks, in a whisper as well, and leans in towards Hoseok, ignoring the perfume radiating off of the other man.

"My _dick_ fell into the toilette," Hoseok repeats, he seems amused at his own mishap. "I meant like, my packer."

"Oh."

Changkyun lets his eyes fall on the broad shoulders, the muscly arms, the overall masculine appearance of the other man. He looks exactly like what Changkyun had wanted to look like for a long time before he had started taking testosterone and now, a year later, he has gotten comfortable with his skinny figure and the lack of muscles. He doesn't really care anymore and whatever he has built up on abs is enough for him.

"So you're—you're trans?" Changkyun can't help but to ask.

It's not as if it really would make that much of a difference but sometimes he wishes to not be the _only_ trans guy in his group of friends, he wishes to have someone to bond with over certain themes that his cis friends just _don't_ get. To have someone that will understand him when he cancels on plans on days where he just doesn't feel strong enough to leave his flat (not that it happens that much anymore as he has grown immensely more comfortable with himself but scattered across the year there definitely still are days that just prove to be _hard_ for him).

"Yeah," Hoseok replies easy enough but his jaw tightens and there's a look in his eyes. He doesn't seem so drunk anymore.

"Cool. That's, er, cool. Me too," Changkyun stutters out and he hates it because he promised himself to be more comfortable with his identity, with his label, but it's just—

 _Difficult_.

Hoseok doesn't say anything just smiles at him.

"Come on." Jooheon's voice carries over to them and they startle out of the conversation (or whatever) they were holding.

Hyunwoo stamps their arms ( _We heart boys_ , reads that night's stamp and Changkyun snorts), he seems to linger for a second when Jooheon walks up to him, eyes traveling up and down his body, but he doesn't say anything, just wishes them a nice night. The five of them walk inside the dark bar, cigarette smoke lingering in the air and loud music blasting from the dance floor.

On the walls are pictures of almost naked men, displaying their shinny abs (most likely photoshopped) and with pearl white smiles. Although it's a gay bar for both gay men and women it's a lot more targeted at men and Changkyun kind of hates it because where's the solidarity? It's either strongly for men or strongly for women, he hasn't been anywhere with a middle ground. At least in the past years there seem to have appeared a huge swarm of lesbians and bisexual women and the bar started to change the decorations a bit, putting up pictures of famous gay women and even renaming some of their drinks (now Changkyun can not only order a _Blowjob_ but a _Wet-gina_ as well, not that he would, he is a tequila guy but if he were to, well—there's definitely an assortment of funnily and suggestive named drinks disposed for him).

Changkyun walks over to the bar counter, reaching into his jacket's pocket to retrieve his wallet, and waits patiently for one of the bartenders to notice him. Hoseok stands right behind him, leaning into Changkyun, as he talks with Jooheon but Changkyun can't understand it over the music playing in the club. Besides he is distracted _a lot_ by Hoseok's presence right there behind him.

He despises his ability to develop crushes in the span of seconds and then never pursuing them due to a long and endless list of insecurities and fears but with the start of his hormone replacement therapy there have been changes and shifts in his brain and in his way of feeling and perceiving the things around him. He has come to realize that things that used to scare him don't scare him anymore and he thinks maybe relationships and pretty boys might be one of those things he isn't scared of anymore. He is just _used_ to being scared of it.

Maybe this time around it would be different.

After all, in the past couple of months he has been opening up to the idea of dating and finding himself a boyfriend, he just hasn't made any effort of pursuing it yet because had been too busy with classes and work to really find a moment to join a some sort of activity where he could find someone.

Besides it's hard finding a young man his age that would be, a) into guys and doesn't discriminate against transgender men (without fetishizing Changkyun or asking him if he will ever get a dick, because _no, he won't,_ he is happy with what he has, specially now that it has grown through testosterone and- _well_ , things is, he doesn't want to be with a guy that will only ever fully love him if he gets a dick), and b) that actually will understand Changkyun's struggles and try to empathize with him, even if he doesn't go through them himself.

(With Hoseok he probably wouldn't have to deal with point _a_ and point _b_ would be easy to solve as they both sort of face the same kind of problems.)

After Changkyun orders his tequila and goes through the ritual that comes with the drink (he does a pretty good job at controlling his face after biting into the lemon) he waits for his friends to order their drinks. Hoseok is looking at Changkyun with a huge grin on his face, mouthing to the lyrics of the song playing.

" _Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_ ," he sings along and Changkyun snorts.

But before he can even say anything about the irony, a woman (well, drag queen) comes walking towards them. She has straight, brown hair that falls on her petite shoulders. Her make up is _wild_ and exaggerated (she wears very bright red eyeshadow with eyeliner all around her eyes to make them pop out, equally as bright and red is the lip gloss she wears that sparkles in the club's lights, all over her face there's glitter). Her outfit is simple enough, a white summer dress but her high heels are again a bit more on the extreme side as she is a lot taller than Changkyun, and Changkyun knows that Yoo Kihyun is actually, _in fact,_ smaller than him. She holds a cocktail and her eyes are on Changkyun, a devilish smile forming on her face.

 _Runaway Baby._ That's her name.

" _Kyunnie_ ," she says in a fake, lower pitched voice. She drapes her hand over Changkyun's cheek, patting it in a sort of condescending way. "Didn't I tell you last time I saw you to throw out this shirt." She wrinkles up her face as she eyes the button up he wears.

"No, that was Kihyun, it isn't valid."

She tuts but doesn't say anything else, instead she focuses her attention on Hoseok, who pulls a face. It's kinda childish and Changkyun can't help the smile that creeps up on his face. _Fuck_.

" _Hoseokkie_ ," she begins and the man groans, pulling away from her painted fake nails, but there isn't enough space and all Hoseok manages to do is press himself into Changkyun (who chokes on air), and Runaway Baby still gets to run her painted nail down Hoseok's cheek, all while she holds that devilish grin in place. "Nice to see you again. It's been ages. You never call anymore."

Hoseok rolls his eyes. "Don't believe anything Kihyun—" Runaway Baby clears her throat, her nail still pressed to his cheek, she taps it. " _Fine_ , Runaway Baby. Don't believe anything she tells you, she is a liar."

"Don't worry, I got a lot of stuff on _Kyunnie_ as well."

"Hey!" Changkyun protests from where he is squished in between the counter and Hoseok. "I told you I'm not a furry, that was for a Halloween party and—"

"Of course you're not." She winks and finally drops her finger, moving away, most likely to join Hyunwoo outside, bum a smoke out of him, and get more customers for the club. She isn't exactly an _official_  "mascot" for the bar but in all the years she has spent as Runaway Baby  _Miracle Bar_ has been her stage, where she bloomed and turned into the persona she is today. A lot of the regular customers _Miracle Bar_ has all come for her. "Have fun, boys." With that she steps out of the bar.

Hoseok moves away from where he was squishing Changkyun and turns around to face him properly.

"Sometimes I don't know where Kihyun ends and where Runaway Baby begins," Hoseok says grimly, staring at the entrance door. Again Changkyun isn't so sure if Hoseok is actually as drunk as he makes himself out to be.

"He lived with me and Minhyuk two years ago and it was honestly a wild time. He would become Runaway Baby just for the fun of it, doing laundry and shit dressed as her," Changkyun explains, grimacing at the memories. "Quite the nightmare."

Hoseok laughs and then motions at the room where the dance floor is, a silent question in his movement and Changkyun agrees, noticing only then that Jooheon, Hyungwon, and Minhyuk are gone already.

 

It's about 2 in the morning when Changkyun gets thirsty. Not just thirsty like  _hey, I need another drink_ , no, he is about to fling himself through the bar so he can crash his head into the wall and pass out. Because Hoseok, kinda awkward and very giggly, is suddenly an entirely different person on the dance floor.

The first hour of being there Hoseok had been a bit hesitant and shy to let himself go but once Minhyuk had claimed the metal bar in the club, letting his inner pole dancer out and quite frankly putting on a spectacular show for the guests (like he does pretty much every time they go to _Miracle Bar_ ), and Jooheon had finally found all the cash he had hidden inside his wallet and had gone to invite them to several rounds of shots, well, Hoseok went past that shyness and let himself go.

In the span of minutes he became the king of the dance floor, the gays rejoicing at his _actually_ good moves and sense for rhythm.

And Changkyun stops in his own awkward dancing, Hyungwon had long stopped as well, merely leaning against the back wall of the club where the speakers are, eyeing Minhyuk by the pole. Changkyun gapes at the Hoseok moved his hips to the music, his arms swinging above his head with as much freedom as a crowded club can offer.

Changkyun motions at Hyungwon that he is going to go outside for a second, to which Hyungwon pushes himself off the wall and goes with Changkyun. Maybe he needs some fresh air too or maybe he just has gotten sick of the numerous men around Minhyuk, appreciating the way he works the pole, all while he ignores—or at least _pretends_ _to ignore_ —Hyungwon. It's a maddening game of cat and mouse and Changkyun wonders when it will finally be over.

(He can't stand Minhyuk whining over Hyungwon any longer, it's been three years and he is reaching his maximum capacity.)

Outside they find Jooheon standing close to Hyunwoo and talking to him whenever there aren't any customers wanting to get inside. Runaway Baby is discussing with some strangers about physics, of all things. If it's cold outside Changkyun doesn't notice it, he is only dressed in his button up shirt—his jacket has been discarded earlier by the coat section—and he is sweating an entire ocean. Hyungwon scowls a bit and bats his eyelashes at Hyunwoo to lend him a cigarette.

"You know Minhyuk hates smoking," Changkyun comments as Hyungwon puffs out a cloud.

"Yeah, well."

"Why don't you go and dance with him by the pole?" he asks despite that he knows the answer already but maybe this night will be different. Maybe finally they will—

"Why would I? He seems content with the attention he is getting already." Hyungwon laughs but it's hollow. "Besides I think this one guy was interested in me, maybe he got my drift and comes outside."

"Right." Changkyun can't help but roll his eyes.

The door of the club opens and he tries not to frown. But against all odds the person stepping outside isn't the guy Hyungwon had apparently flirted with (Changkyun wonders _how_ when all he did was stare at Minhyuk) but it is Minhyuk himself, covered in sweat and his silk shirt is unbuttoned all the way down to the beginning of his stomach. Hyungwon chokes on his next drag and Changkyun laughs.

"Why did you all leave so suddenly?" Minhyuk protest-asks and glares at the cigarette in Hyungwon's hands, who panics and throws it into a puddle of dirty rain water. "I saw that."

"Did you leave Hoseok all alone?" Jooheon asks, counting them quietly.

" _Shit_." Minhyuk's eye widen and he turns to go inside the club again. Changkyun pushes Hyungwon forward and they go inside again as well.

"Don't keep stalling," Changkyun whispers into the taller's ear before he scurries off to the dance floor where Hoseok is still going wild, he hesitates for a split second but then he thinks of everything.

He thinks of his entire life, it flashes in front of his eyes like a movie. He thinks of the years he spent insecure and clueless and looking for an answer; he thinks of the moment he found out what exactly he was going through and knowing he wasn't alone; he thinks of the euphoria he felt when his friends called him by _his_ name, when people started seeing him for what and who he _really_ is. He thinks of it all and how lucky, how _incredibly_ lucky, he is to be here right now, he doesn't take it for granted. _Nothing of it_.

And the freedom he feels in that moment, the incredible feeling of being more and more in touch with himself and his own, true feelings. It's mildly overwhelming but he pushes past the realization of how caged he has felt is entire life, and instead focuses where he is _right now_.

Changkyun focuses on the disco ball hanging from the ceiling that bathes the dark dance floor in shades of red and blue and green, he focuses his eyes on the cloud of smoke that lingers in the club turning the room into a hazy and unfocused reality, he focuses on all the people around him. The gay men and women, all of them free in this small room they are in. He closes his eyes and tries to focus his drunk mind as best as he can on the present instead of letting it wander away and turn this into yet another sad and philosophical moment where he becomes aware of how fucked up it truly is that he, together with all the other people in this room, only can experience this sort of _freedom_ in such a confined and small place.

He blinks his eyes open, the room spins a bit, but then Changkyun focuses his eyes on Hoseok. He really looks at him, how free and happy he looks, and Changkyun decides then that no matter what, no matter how gray the days might look sometimes for him, he will try harder at pushing past the traumatic journey of finding himself and enjoy the fact that he has made so far already. Enjoy the fact that he _has_ made it this far, period.

Changkyun breathes in slowly and lets the freedom around him get to his mind, he lets himself be infected by it.

In the blink of an eye he musters up enough courage to walk up to Hoseok, smiling cheekily and dancing the _Macarena_ —it's the only choreographed dance he knows—off beat to the song that is playing (Britney Spears' _Toxic_ , of course, what else would be playing in a gay club). Hoseok stops for a moment and stares at Changkyun, delighted. He pushes his fringe away from his eyes and joins Changkyun in his stupid dancing. It's fun and Changkyun lets go of all his initial fear of dancing with Hoseok. He isn't a good dancer and he won't be good at it only because he drank some alcohol but at least his muscles are a bit more loose now and he realizes Hoseok isn't scary. Neither is dancing with him.

Slowly but surely Changkyun allows himself more and more to step inside Hoseok's personal bubble, sliding his hands on Hoseok's waist, not quite grasping him but just _lingering_. Hoseok's own hands have come to rest on Changkyun's shoulders, one hand sneaking its way into his hair. It's thrilling and exciting and Changkyun's heart is beating _so hard_ and he feels a strong urge to pull away because in the back of his head there's a voice telling him that there's no point to this, but it's an old voice that holds no meaning anymore, it just tries to stay relevant and ruin Changkyun because that has been its only purpose, but now that Changkyun is growing past it, the voice is shrinking and becoming smaller and smaller. 

One day, _soon,_ it will cease to exist. Changkyun knows that.

 

When the clock on his phone shows that it's 4:07am Changkyun is dead and he just wants to crawl into his bed and sleep for at least three days. His body is sore from all the dancing and his feet hurt and he needs to take off his shoes. He really wants to take a foot bath, drink some wine, and watch some TV, if he is honest. One of Hoseok's hand is still tangled in Changkyun's hair while the other is gripping his shirt tightly, there's a sort of heat in his eyes. But Changkyun is tired.

They have danced for the past two hours, awkwardly and shyly, unsure how far the other would go, unsure how far they would go themselves, and even if the music is loud and a club isn't really the best place to hold a conversation, they have tried to talk a bit about each other, leaning into each other's personal space to whisper their stories into the other's ear. 

Changkyun doesn't want the night to end, he is scared that when the sun rises this will all fade and he will never see Hoseok again, he is scared whatever courage he has found tonight will leave him again. He is so scared but he pushes himself softly off of Hoseok, who stumbles but straightens up quickly enough, giving Changkyun a worried look.

"I'm tired," Changkyun tells him and Hoseok nods, understandingly and motions his head towards the general direction where the exit is.

They make their way through the masses of sweaty bodies, Changkyun's hand in Hoseok's, and as they pass the bathrooms they spot two very familiar figures pressed against each other, kissing deeply and passionately, and Changkyun can't suppress the smile that makes its way on his face. _About fucking time,_ he thinks.

"I think someone should tell Hyungwon that his hand definitely should _not_ go that low," Hoseok shouts over the music towards Changkyun, eyeing Minhyuk and Hyungwon, his face scrunched up at the lack of decency their friends have, but there's amusement in his eyes.

"Eh, it's been coming a long way so I won't be the one to stop them. I'll leave it to Hyunwoo to tear them apart if they get too handsy."

"They're already _plenty_ handsy."

Once outside Changkyun pulls his jacket over his button up, now that he isn't all too drunk anymore, he notices how brisk the air is and he shivers. Hoseok pulls over his own jacket and looks around at the small group of people gathered in front of _Miracle Bar_. Jooheon stands with Hyunwoo by the entrance and is quietly talking to him, his body pressed more than necessary into the bouncer's body but Hyunwoo doesn't seem to mind, his eyes are lowered and he is nodding along to whatever Jooheon is telling him. Kihyun sits on a bench, a beer in front of him, and phone in hand. He is dressed in simple black jeans and a black t-shirt that has the logo of the bar on top. His face is free of any make up now but there's glitter still on some spots and in his fire red hair. He looks tired.

"So," Hoseok starts, fidgeting nervously as he stares at Changkyun, "this was nice."

"Yeah." He nods, feeling equally as nervous. What is he even supposed to say or do?

"Hm, do you have a phone?"

"Yes," Changkyun squeaks out but doesn't move to get it out of his trousers' pocket. Maybe Hoseok is just asking, to make small talk, maybe he doesn't even want Changkyun's phone number, maybe—

"Oh, for _fuck's_ sake." Kihyun stands up from where he was sitting and walks over to them. He runs a hand through his hair and looks at them, mildly annoyed but mostly just tired. "I can't watch this, this is _horribly_ awkward."

"Shut up," Hoseok protests.

"Just exchange numbers," Kihyun tells them and when neither of them make a move he lets out a long sigh and puts out both of his hands, motioning for them to give him their phones. At lack of anything better to do they confine and Kihyun types in their numbers—Changkyun assumes. When he is done he gives them back their phones and turns around. "Please don't make me suffer like Hyungwon and Minhyuk have, get this over with _quick."_ With that he grabs his beer and walks inside the club again.

Changkyun shuffles awkwardly, his phone still in hand as he tries to come up with something to say, something to make this last longer than just one night, something so he can go home without any regrets. 

"Um, text me?" he tries and cringes at the way his voice sounds high pitched and insecure and just like everything he doesn't want to be anymore.

"I will."

 

How Minhyuk can party until late at night and then be the first one to be up, dazzling and smiley, with no hint of a hangover is a mystery to Changkyun, but he is grateful for the smell of coffee and scrambled eggs that makes its way over to where he lies in his bed, the sunshine filtering through the curtains over his opened window. He pushes himself off of his mattress, puts on a shirt, and walks into the kitchen.

Minhyuk looks happy, ecstatic, and there are hickeys on his neck and Changkyun raises his eyebrows when his flatmate greets him.

"I don't want to hear it," Minhyuk says and presses a cup of coffee into his hands.

"I'm not even saying anything."

"You can ask later but he is currently still in my bed and I don't want to embarrass myself. He doesn't need to know I've been crushing on him for forever."

"I'm pretty sure he has been crushing on you for the same amount of time but  _okay."_ Changkyun doesn't miss the soft smile that appears on Minhyuk's face at that.

Silence settles over them as they eat breakfast in their kitchenette accompanied by the incessant chatter of the radio hosts. It's peaceful and Changkyun feels strangely good for having stayed out until 4am and then gotten to bed at roughly 5am. He feels well rested and when he thinks back to the previous night he doesn't really regret anything that has happened, even if he had been a bit awkward here and there, he took a step. He took a step forward for himself, he put behind his fears and insecurities to risk something. Even if it might not work out, even if Hoseok doesn't text him, Changkyun took a step and that's all that matters.

"By they way," Minhyuk starts suddenly, his eyes hold an amused glint, "you got a couple of texts this morning, you should check them."

Changkyun doesn't like the smirk his flatmate wears or the fact that he looks like a small boy on Christmas about to open his presents. He swallows down the coffee in his mouth and reaches forward to grab his phone, removing the charger, and he sees on screen four messages. He checks the sender and then slowly there's heat crawling up his neck over to his cheeks. Minhyuk lets out a snort. 

**hoseok (very hot and cute!!!!!!)**

(Fucking Kihyun.) 

_hey Changkyun it's me Hoseok_

_you said I should text you in the morning so here I am haha_

_um, are you still asleep?_

_I'm going to guess you are lol_

12 April 2017, 08:31 AM

_hi hoseok!_

_yeah i was still asleep haha_

_did you get home well?_

_i was SONDERNING IF U WANTED TO GO ON A DATE_

_fhdjfhhhhhhhhhhh_

11:41 AM

(Fucking Minhyuk.) 

_what?_

11:43 AM

_sorry that was minhyuk_

_um_

_do you want to go on a date later?_

_like later this week i mean_

11:43 AM

_oh_

_yes of course!_

_yes_

_sure_

11:44 AM

_neat_

11:44 AM 

"Really, Kyunnie? _Neat?"_ Minhyuk shakes his head in disappointment.

"Shut up." Changkyun jabs his elbow into his flatmate's ribs, who lets out a yelp and moves away. "I'll tell Hyungwon all about the secret photo booklet you have in your nightstand with the pictures you bought off of Kihyun when Hyungwon modeled for him."

"Your _what?"_ Hyungwon stands by the entrance of the kitchenette, looking sleepy, his hair standing up in different directions, wearing Minhyuk's boxers and shirt, and he looks curiously at them, a smirk forming on his lips.

Minhyuk shoots Changkyun a warning glance before he sweetly smiles at Hyungwon. " _Nothing_."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> twt: @shownus_


End file.
